stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Parlement
---- Recent aangenomen: * Eerste Minister als functie * Dierenbescherming * Rode Lijst als overheidsorganisatie ---- Recent verworpen: * Afschaffen Brandweer ---- Categorie:Stemlokaal ro:RoWikicity:Sondaje __TOC__ = Uitleg = = Stemmingen = Afschaffen KvK Sluit de KvK gewoon, da's weer een dode, nutteloze organisatie minder. Greenday2 15 jun 2009 16:51 (UTC) Voor # Greenday2 15 jun 2009 16:51 (UTC) # 15 jun 2009 16:55 (UTC) # 15 jun 2009 17:00 (UTC) - Tja in theorie is het leuk maar in praktijk werkt het niet # RoughJustice10 16 jun 2009 13:11 (UTC) # --OuWTB 16 jun 2009 17:47 (UTC) te veel werk voor een te kleine gemeenschap en daarbovenop is het overbodig #... Tegen #... Neutraal #... Commentaar *... 17 jun 2009 17:38 (UTC) Afschaffen LBI LBI Greenday2 15 jun 2009 16:51 (UTC) Voor # Greenday2 15 jun 2009 16:51 (UTC) # 15 jun 2009 16:55 (UTC) # --OuWTB 16 jun 2009 17:46 (UTC) zelfs de index van Vreêland functioneerde beter dan deze #... Tegen # 15 jun 2009 17:02 (UTC) Ik ga er in de zomervakantie mee bezig :)(Ok dan, als ik er weer een op wil richten doe ik dat wel) #:Ten eerste kan je blijven uitstellen, en het uiteindelijk vergeten, ten tweede heeft deze organisatie geen enkel nut ;) Greenday2 15 jun 2009 17:05 (UTC) #::Een leuke vraag voor jou: WAT is wel nuttig van wat we op Wikistad aan het doen zijn? Is er dankzij Wikistad een betere, gelukkigere maatschappij? Proberen we een soort utopie te creëren omdat we soms de gebeurtenissen in het echte leven zat zijn? Doen we het (el politico) alleen zodat we makkelijk de macht over iemand anders kunnen hebben binnen een bepaalde kader? 16 jun 2009 15:08 (UTC) #:::Wikistad is louter amusement, nuttig, zinvol en wereldverbeterend is het niet natuurlijk... Greenday2 16 jun 2009 17:53 (UTC) #... Neutraal # 15 jun 2009 17:08 (UTC) - maakt mij niet uit # RoughJustice10 16 jun 2009 13:01 (UTC) # --Bucureştean 20 jun 2009 09:20 (UTC) #... Commentaar *Zo geraakt het voorstel er niet door hoor :s Greenday2 16 jun 2009 13:54 (UTC) *:Hoezo niet? Je hoeft alleen maar voorstemmen te hebben. RoughJustice10 16 jun 2009 13:57 (UTC) Afschaffen ILP Internationaal Libertaans Persagentschap Greenday2 15 jun 2009 16:51 (UTC) Voor # Greenday2 15 jun 2009 16:51 (UTC) # 15 jun 2009 16:55 (UTC) # 15 jun 2009 17:03 (UTC) # RoughJustice10 16 jun 2009 13:01 (UTC) # --OuWTB 16 jun 2009 17:46 (UTC) #... Tegen #... Neutraal #... Commentaar *... 17 jun 2009 17:38 (UTC) Afschaffen WIKIndex Foundation WIKIndex Foundation Greenday2 15 jun 2009 16:53 (UTC) Voor # Greenday2 15 jun 2009 16:51 (UTC) # 15 jun 2009 16:55 (UTC) # 15 jun 2009 17:04 (UTC) - In een keer al die troep weg :) # RoughJustice10 16 jun 2009 13:02 (UTC) # --OuWTB 16 jun 2009 17:45 (UTC) restant van de voorbije gloriejaren... #... Tegen #... Neutraal #... Commentaar *Niet overdrijven hé, 2008 was een regelrechte ramp ;) Dus, gloriejaar :P Greenday2 16 jun 2009 18:01 (UTC) *: :P --OuWTB 16 jun 2009 18:04 (UTC) 17 jun 2009 17:38 (UTC) Stemmingen goed/afkeuren Wanneer een stemming drie keer zoveel voorstemmen als tegenstemmen heeft, wordt de stemming goedgekeurd. (zo is één tegen 3 en twee tegen zes een goeie verhouding, 3 tegenstemmers is namelijk erg veel ;)) Greenday2 15 jun 2009 17:03 (UTC) Voor # Greenday2 15 jun 2009 16:51 (UTC) # ... Tegen # 15 jun 2009 17:07 (UTC) - na twee weken gewoon degene met de meeste stemmen, klaar uit # De huidige wetgeving is goed. Ze moet alleen nageleefd worden. 15 jun 2009 17:27 (UTC) # RoughJustice10 16 jun 2009 13:02 (UTC) # --OuWTB 16 jun 2009 17:29 (UTC) leuk geprobeerd, maar nee :) vooral met dat traktaat krijg je te weinig personen om nog iets door te laten gaan # ... Neutraal # ... Commentaar * ... Meerderheid wint na twee weken 17 jun 2009 17:38 (UTC) Nieuwvromen T'moet maar eens gedaan zijn, Wikistad hangt me stilletjes aan de keel uit zo, er is helemaal geen plezier meer aan... Constant ruzie over idiote stukken tekst, komaan zeg, dit is ontspanning, niet IRL ;) Als Nieuwvromen onafhankelijk blijft, maken ze alles kapot, dus... Is Libertas voor of tegen een hereniging... Bovendien zijn ze van in het begin in strijd met de grondwet, "Libertas is een soevereine, onverdeelbare staat", wie in strijd gaat met de grondwet dient eigenlijk sowieso gestraft te worden... We hadden dit in het begin al niet mogen toelaten, maar kom, beter laat dan nooit (voor alles hélemaal verkloot is) Het kan me trouwens geen barst schelen wat de Nieuwvromers hiervan denken... Voor # Greenday2 16 jun 2009 17:35 (UTC) # --Bucureştean 17 jun 2009 06:59 (UTC) # 17 jun 2009 16:20 (UTC) # ... Tegen # --OuWTB 16 jun 2009 17:41 (UTC) #... Neutraal #... Commentaar Op het moment is er een nieuwe generatie in Nýttfrón (Bart, Ben, Stefan) waar nog geen enkele keer ruzie mee is gekomen. Ik vind dat jullie hun eerst een kans moet geven. --OuWTB 16 jun 2009 17:44 (UTC) :Wat als we hen een nog betere kans gaven, om zich te bewijzen als Libertanen? Ze deel laten uitmaken van Libertas - gesticht als ware het de site zelf - lijkt me een heel mooie kans. 17 jun 2009 10:55 (UTC) 101 punten waarom Nieuwvromen niet hoort te bestaan. -- 17 jun 2009 17:15 (UTC) , nieuwe stemming Greenday2 20 jun 2009 09:54 (UTC) Verbod onafhankelijk verklaren van gebieden Twee landen op één wiki werkt gewoon niet, het is bij deze bewezen... Hierbij wil ik een verbod op het nog langer onafhankelijk verklaren van gebieden leggen. De eerste keer raakte dit voorstel er niet door, deze keer hopelijk wel... Greenday2 16 jun 2009 17:51 (UTC) Wetsvoorstel Momenteel staat dit in onze grondwet: :"Geen groep of persoon mag soevereiniteit uitoefenen in zijn eigen naam." Eigenlijk betekent dat al dat zich onafhankelijk verklaren ongrondwettelijk is. Maar misschien kunnen we het nog wat verduidelijken: :"Geen groep of persoon mag soevereiniteit uitoefenen in zijn eigen naam. Territoriale en politieke afscheiding van de Republiek Libertas is ongrondwettelijk." Lijkt me iets duidelijker. Let wel: het stond eigenlijk al in de grondwet :) 17 jun 2009 10:54 (UTC) :Ik weet het, maar bij deze weet iedereen het dus ;) Greenday2 17 jun 2009 11:16 (UTC) Voor # Greenday2 16 jun 2009 17:51 (UTC) # --OuWTB 16 jun 2009 17:58 (UTC) mits je voor een wettelijke tekst zorgt # 16 jun 2009 18:27 (UTC) - betekend dit nou ook dat nieuwvromen weer aan libertas toe wordt gevoegd ? #: Neen, da's een aparte stemming hierboven (hint ;)) Greenday2 16 jun 2009 18:33 (UTC) #::Trouwens, Libertas kan niet beslissen dat Nýttfrón weer terugkomt. Dat kan allen Nýttfrón zelf. --OuWTB 16 jun 2009 18:37 (UTC) #:::O, en Nieuwvromen kan wel beslissen onafhankelijk te gaan? Je spreekt jezelf tegen ;) Greenday2 17 jun 2009 17:02 (UTC) #::::Eh... Libertas heeft zelf Nýttfrón soevereiniteit gegeven... --OuWTB 17 jun 2009 17:04 (UTC) #:::::Whahaha... Nagenoeg niemand had gestemd, om ruzie te voorkomen, aan die uitslag hecht ik dus geen waarde... Greenday2 17 jun 2009 17:07 (UTC) #::::::'t Spijt me, maar ik kan dan niets anders zeggen dan dat dat heel dom van je was :D De uitslag staat nu wel internationaal vast en overtreding van de regels zal Libertas geen goede blikken dienen. --OuWTB 17 jun 2009 17:10 (UTC) #::::::: Jij overtreedt de regels natuurlijk nooit :P Internationaal vast, phoe... Sinds wanneer is Nieuwvromen gelijk aan "internationaal"? Greenday2 17 jun 2009 17:12 (UTC) #::::::::Je begrijpt 't niet... Internationaal wil zeggen dat de VN-landen Nýttfrón ook al hebben erkend... Schending van het grondgebied zal leiden tot een massale oorlog tegen Libertas en daar is het laatste waar ik zin in heb.. --OuWTB 17 jun 2009 17:15 (UTC) #:Enne, op die stemming over de erkenning van Nieuwvromen: 5 mensen hebben gestemd, waarvan 3 NV'se regeringsleden... ;) Greenday2 17 jun 2009 17:14 (UTC) #::Ik kan er niets aan doen dat je te lui was tegen te stemmen.. :P --OuWTB 17 jun 2009 17:15 (UTC) #:::Lees je m'n berichten wel? Ik stemde niet om ruzie te voorkomen, maar nu ben ik resoluut tegen, ruzie of niet, ik wil de boel redden voor het helemaal om zeep is... Greenday2 17 jun 2009 17:17 (UTC) #::::Hij stemde tegen maar Dimitri zei tegen 'm op IRC dat hij dat niet moest doen want dan zou er weer een ruzie komen. -- 17 jun 2009 17:18 (UTC) # 17 jun 2009 10:54 (UTC) (zie voorstel hierboven) # --Bucureştean 20 jun 2009 09:19 (UTC) #... Tegen #... Neutraal #... Commentaar #... --Bucureştean 20 jun 2009 09:20 (UTC) Nýttfrón komt terug Nu eventjes de officiële stemming. De punten zijn: # Nýttfrón zal Libertaans worden per 1 juli 2009. # De drie gemeenten Friðborg, Norðvík en Nýttfrón zullen onder de nieuwe provincie Nýttfrónsey komen te staan. # Nýttfrón krijgt een lokale wet waarin enkele dingen staan: ## Autoverbod. ## Nýttfróner IJslands is officieel. ## Kroon mag gebruikt worden, maar kan nooit verplicht worden. ## Sociaal vangnet en dierenrechten (totdat ze centraal worden besproken in Wikistad). # Nieuwvromen is geen officiële benaming en mag dan ook niet in artikelen gebruikt worden. Uitzondering zijn de kranten. # Voorlopig zullen er geen militaire installaties komen op het eiland. # Het onderwijs van Nýttfrón zal andere boeken en enkele extra vakken (zoals Nýttfróner IJslands) krijgen. De boeken zullen moeten worden goedgekeurd door de minister van Cultuur en Onderwijs. In principe dus alles op F:B, waar enkel goed en neutraal is gestemd (m.u.v. absolute meerderheid dan :P). --OuWTB 19 jun 2009 15:39 (UTC) Voor # --OuWTB 19 jun 2009 15:39 (UTC) # ... # ... Neutraal # ... # ... Tegen # ... # ... Commentaar Moesten die dingen niet provinciaal gebeuren, zoals jullie dat zo mooi zeiden? :P hereniging. --Bucureştean 19 jun 2009 17:29 (UTC) :Nýttfrón is (nog) geen provincie è :P --OuWTB 19 jun 2009 17:34 (UTC) ::Maar straks wel. Jullie zitten al vooruit te kijken, maar ik denk dat je eerst alleen een stemming over de hereniging zelf zou moeten houden, da's al heel wat. --Bucureştean 19 jun 2009 17:39 (UTC) :::Zet een bril op... Dit zijn VOORWAARDEN. --OuWTB 19 jun 2009 17:44 (UTC) :::: Zet een bril op: dit slaat - samen in één stemming - nergens op. --Bucureştean 19 jun 2009 17:45 (UTC) :::::Ik heb hier geen zin in... Altijd hetzelfde met jullie... Ik kan m'n tijd beter ergens anders nutteloos besteden, dan heb ik er teminste nog plezier aan! --OuWTB 19 jun 2009 17:47 (UTC) Drie juli en ik ben akkoord :P Greenday2 19 jun 2009 18:52 (UTC) Peiling Een apart forum voor de burgers, de D66'ers onder ons zullen het wel interessant vinden. Een forum waarin de burgers hun stem kunnen laten gelden over de dingen die hier besproken worden. Het forum zal niet bindend zijn, maar de politici weten dan wat de burgers - het volk dus - ervan vinden. --OuWTB 19 jun 2009 17:38 (UTC) Voor # --OuWTB 19 jun 2009 17:38 (UTC) # Mag altijd... hoeft niet eens voor gestemd te worden :P --Bucureştean 19 jun 2009 17:40 (UTC) #... Tover het maar om --Bucureştean 19 jun 2009 17:46 (UTC) Hereniging met Nyttfron (zonder "voorwaarden" enz) Wetsvoorstel Dus, even centraal. Wíl men het nu wel of niet? :Die andere punten van hierboven komen wel na de provinciale verkiezingen/na deze stemming. Voor # --Bucureştean 20 jun 2009 09:19 (UTC) # Greenday2 20 jun 2009 09:25 (UTC) # ... Neutraal # ... Tegen # ... Commentaar Greenday, zou je jouw stemming van verder hierboven willen sluiten? Anders zal het niet meer kloppen. --Bucureştean 20 jun 2009 09:34 (UTC) Ik zou toch liever willen zien dat die lokale wetten in ieder geval stand houdt. Bart K 21 jun 2009 11:43 (UTC) Provinciale verkiezingen Wetsvoorstel De provinciale worden gehouden in juni, zoals vicepresident Benopat dat besloot een maand geleden. # Men kan zich kandidaat stellen voor de provinciale verkiezingen (inclusief Wikistad) t/m vrijdag 26 juni. # De verkiezingen beginnen op zaterdag 27 juni en eindigen exact een week later, conform de Staatshervorming van 2009. Maar eerst moeten we vaart zetten achter de hereniging met Nyttfron. Een eigen provincie of samen met Skeend? Anders zullen de provinciale apart gehouden moeten worden in Nyttfron, als Nyttfron toch ná de provinciale herenigt met Libertas en een eigen provincie krijgt. Op zich geen probleem. Anders zullen ze maar tevreden moeten zijn met de gouverneur van Ysselaerden. Verder moeten we even kijken wat we met Newport doen. Ik vind dat Newport weer deel moet gaan uitmaken van Esdoornheuvels om het makkelijk te houden. Stemmen Voor # --Bucureştean 20 jun 2009 09:48 (UTC) # ... Neutraal # ... Tegen # 20 jun 2009 10:59 (UTC) #: De provincies moeten - zoals voorzien - eerst uitgeklaard worden. Nyttfrón moet een volwaardige kans krijgen om zich opnieuw in te burgeren. Als de kandidaatstelling volgende week al begint, kan Nyttfron onmogelijk ingeburgerd zijn, laat staan een eigen politiek hebben. Ik geloof in een duurzamere aanpak: Nyttfron treedt in juli of augustus toe, past zich gedurende die periode aan als een échte Libertaanse provincie, en kan dan meedoen aan de verkiezingen. 20 jun 2009 11:01 (UTC) #:Ok, je hebt een goed punt. Bucu op PS320 jun 2009 12:12 (UTC)# ... #::Nýttfrón zelf zit meer iets in inburgeren vóór juli en dan direct toetreden met een provinciale verkiezing. Bart K 21 jun 2009 11:42 (UTC) Overleg Ter info, de parlementsverkiezingen eindigen op 25 juni, dus vóór de provinciale.